max_amillion_the_catfandomcom-20200214-history
Max Amillion The Prince of The Cats of England
Max Amillion the Prince of the Cats Of England! By: Shiloh's Owner My life here all started when a cat asked me to be a Prince the day of graduation. He said I was loyal, dedicated and brave, just the Prince they needed. Of course I said yes, for a I know a lot about Royal cats and I have read tons of books about Royal cats and their adventures. I have been reading this series about a few old Princes that had retired, living in the wild in BoraBora, and it tells a lot about how to be a proper Prince. So here I am, the Prince of the Cats Of England. Everyone knows me now, and you can find me hanging out on the fence next to the Royal castle and giving orders to my fellow cats. It was a struggle for me at first, since I missed Bri and Shiloh. I brang Lilly with me, who I then turned into my princess. I still love to read the series I told you about, which is called The BoraBora Princes of the Wild. It's a very nice series, which I have made it to the seventh book. I like to read them in my free time. Each book has 680 pages in it, and has a photo at the beginning of every chapter, and has hardly any in-between. I also love to read the books Bri introduced to me called the Series of Unfortunate Events, which I read every night before I go to sleep. They are very interesting. It's the usual time I start reading now, so I will get on reading the second book. I read a few pages of the Series of Unfortunate Events, and then continued reading my other book. Here is what has happened: Feather, River, Rock, and Rusty found some loner Princesses and the Princesses asked if they could join them. Feather, the leader of the group said yes, and his deputy, Rusty, agreed. Now they are in search of a castle that will take them in, but of course, they need to be in pairs. Lucy will be with River, feather will go with Star, and Willow will go with Rusty. Rock will go with Spot. I love those books SO much. They are amazing!!!!!!! Oh my. There's so much to be done. "Clover, Sunshine, Torch, Tide, and Fire, come here for your jobs." I say to them. The Cats come over. "What can we do for you?" asks Sunshine. "Sunshine, there is no kill in the center of the block. Can you take a group of cats out with you to go hunt?" "Yes sir." she says, bowing her head and rushing off. "Max!!!Max!!!!" says a cat running over to him. "What is it Spirit?" I ask. "You have mail, from someone named Shiloh Chasey." "Shiloh!!!" I say happily. I tear open the envelope. It's a post card!!!!!!!!!!! This is what it says: Front; Hope your enjoying being Prince!!!! In big golden letters with a black background. On the back it was plain black. I better send a postcard back to her!!!!! Anyway, I better assign Clover, Tide, Fire and Torch their jobs. "Clover, can you repair the King's bed? He must be very uncomfortable with that wire sticking out. Can you remove it?" I say. "Of course!!!!" said Clover. "I love to repair things!!" "And can you also do everything you can to help with the fence? It's a little shaky." I said. "Ok... Look out!!!" Clover said as a part of the tall fence came down on top of me. "Max!!!!!!!!" screamed Tide. All the Cats Came over to see what was going on. "Max!!!What happened?" asked one cat. "That Doesn't matter. Help me out!!!!!"I said. "What in the state of the USA is going on?" said an approaching cat. It was the King. "The fence fell on top of the Prince!!!!" said Torch. "I have an idea!!" said Clover. "What is your idea?" asked the King. "Okay. King, please go to one end of the fence. I will go in the middle, and Torch, go at the other end. Then we will lift up the fence and then start to push the fence forward off of Max." "Great idea." I said, STILL under the fence. "But how about you get on with it because this hurts." "Ok, take your places.Lift the fence up. Good. Now on the count of three, we will start to push." said Clover. "One, mew, three!!!!" The Cats pushed the fence forward and succeeded in freeing me!!!!!! "Thanks." I said as I got up. It was almost dark now. "Torch, how about you work on the fence while Clover is repairing the King's bed. Then you and him can work together to fix it." I said. Now the only one left was Tide who stood patiently for his job. "Patrol the border.Search near and far from here. If you see anything suspicious, take it back here, or remember how to get to it and come back and tell me." I said. "Okay!!!" Said Tide. Now I can just relax. A few minutes later..... "Max!!!" Said Tide as he bolted to me. "What is it?" I ask. "I found a cat on the ground not far from here. It looked like it got into a fight, and it looks like it isn't breathing" "Oh no!!" Max said. "Did you recognize the cat?" I asked. "I can't be sure, but it looked like a cat from around here." Tide said. "Lead me there!!" I said. .When we made it to the cat, I almost burst into tears. "Lilly!!!!!" I cried. "Wake up!!!!!" I pleaded. "Wake up!!" "Max." Lilly whispered. "Lilly, what happened?" I asked. "A cat tried to kill me when I refused to tell them where you are. Theyre after you Max, you shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be here either. We need to go home and get out of here before they find us." "What do they want me for?" I asked. "The old Prince had died and left behind a great fortune. Now that you are the Prince, you are the owner of it. The total is six million dollars." "Wow. They must really want that much money. We have to leave now." I said. "Where is your house?" Tide asked me. "In Orland." I said. "You must leave now!!! Go to Orland!!! I will tell the others why you left. Now go!!!!" Tide said. Me and Lilly raced to the Royal Railroad tracks and got into a cart. We went from one place to the other until we finally made it to Orland. Me and Lilly went to my house, and then went onto the lake and relaxed in the ice house we had found. At the same time in England...... "Tell us where the money is or we will kill you all." One of the evil cats said. "NO!!!" said Fire. The evil cats snarled and showed their teeth. "We have to, cats of England, it is our only choice to stay alive." The King said. Later at Max's House........ "What's going on?" I ask. "Give us the money, Prince, or you will pay the price." The Cats had caught him while he was outside relaxing on the ice. "You will be the ones that will pay the price!!!" I said. And with that, not even thinking, I slammed down my paw. The ice started cracking in a line starting from where I slammed my paw down, to the Cats. All three of the evil cats were to scared to move. One of them took a step back, but that just made more ice crack from behind them. Then, in an instant, the Cats fell through the ice. The cats screamed in terror as they fell into the water and sunk. "What's going on?" Lilly asked as she came out of the ice house. She had been sleeping inside in the chair. "Are you OK? What happened!?" "The evil cats found us." I explained. "But I cracked the ice beneath them and they were to scared to get out of the way." "Do you know what this means?" Lilly asked me. "What?" I ask. "We can go back to England!!! We have nothing to worry about now!!!" she said. So that's exactly what I did. That, what you just read, was my first adventure as a prince, and I will never forget this day. Lilly's wounds from the fight has healed, and we have never had to worry about anyone stealing the Prince fortune since. My life as a prince is amazing, and I get a postcard from Shiloh every week, and Bri sends me postcards to tell me about things that are going on two times a week.